Brevedad
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Es romántico como nieve roja y el retrato de una chica muerta. *¡Feliz cumpleaños Rev!*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 013\. Mejor amigo [Tabla "Angst"; minutitos]

 **Nota:** Tengo un horrible bloqueo de escritor pero **Reveire** está cumpliendo años hoy. La verdad se merece algo mucho, muchísimo mejor que esto. Que Ishida le dibuje un manga o algo así. Pero fue imposible contactar con él y tenía ganas de obsequiarle algo de estos dos desde siempre so, espero te guste btw. ¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños! (L)

* * *

 **(3)**

 **H** ay una chica—

(y esta no es la historia que tú piensas).

 **(5)**

Ella da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en su mente de pronto, todos los días, bailando alrededor de las esquinas hasta que no queda ningún espacio en ese lugar que no haya sido tocado por ella.

Y él quiere preguntarle, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Pero ella sólo se ríe.

 **(1)**

Ayato la odia casi de inmediato.

Es decir, es tan soleada y amarilla y todo nervios porque "Ah, ¡tienes un hermano Touka!" y es tan amable además y posee esta manera de sonreír con las comisuras de los labios de mazapán a punto de quebrarse.

—es una molestia—.

(y él quiere romperla;

crack

crack

cra—)

 **(8)**

Hay una chica—

Acompaña a Touka a la casa un día, viniendo ambas del colegio.

Resulta ser una compañera de su salón y su única (y mejor) amiga. Touka luce un poco distraída, y visiblemente incómoda pues puede descubrir su secreto y es lo que Touka menos desea. Pero _ella_ está tan emocionada de conocerlo a él y visitar su departamento que no podría darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad de ambos aún si fuese demasiado obvio —que no lo es—.

— Ayato, ésta es Yoriko. Yoriko Kosaka. Yoriko, éste es Ayato.

Así comienza todo.

 **(13)**

Repite. Cambia la página.

(esta no es la historia que tú piensas).

 **(11)**

Yoriko lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, esos que son tan enormes como un girasol en pleno verano, y la boca formando una pequeña "o".

Dice: Ayato.

Él escucha: monstruo.

 **(4)**

Tiene estrellas en su cabello de durazno, a modo de prendedor. Y la piel de leche descremada. No es que Ayato se fije en esas cosas de todos modos. Se trata más de una casualidad. Porque Yoriko es una simple y vulgar humana y él los detesta a todos sin distinciones y ¿por qué no deja de mirarle?

— ¡Es un placer conocerte Ayato! —Dice Yoriko con un timbre de voz algo agudo, casi como si estuviese cantando.

Touka lo ve, como esperando una reacción de su parte. Ayato vuelve su vista a la pantalla del televisor y se acomoda en el sofá, ignorándolas.

— Lo que sea.

 **(15)**

No es un placer en lo absoluto. Sino todo lo contrario.

Pero él la mira, y piensa...

(Podría comerte. Quiero comerte).

 **(10)**

Resulta que está la Yoriko del mundo real y la Yoriko de su imaginación y a veces (sólo a veces) ambas son la misma persona.

— ¿Sabías que cuando una estrella estalla corre el riesgo de convertirse en un agujero negro?

Ayato la observa como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Tal vez, tal vez.

Es que Yoriko va al departamento incluso cuando Touka está de turno en Anteiku sólo para hablar con él y es tan extraña-dulce-y-fea-apetecible y.

— ¿Y?

— Nada. Pensaba que quizá fuiste una estrella en otra vida Ayato —comenta sincera la Yoriko del mundo real.

 _Nada. Pensaba que podrías acabar conmigo y extinguir mi luz_ , explica la Yoriko de su imaginación.

Y sonríe tan brillante que eclipsa el sol. Ayato frunce el ceño.

 **(17)**

Ve a la página 147. Empieza en la mitad del segundo párrafo

(esta no es la historia que tú piensas).

 **(20)**

Hay una chica—

Y él la detesta.

Pero.

Se encuentra mirándola siempre que ella no se da cuenta.

Touka sí lo hace, en cambio.

— Hermano, eres demasiado obvio —se burla con cierta emoción que Ayato no es capaz de identificar; cariño, o desdén, o...—. Deberías esconderte con más precaución de Caperucita Roja, sabes.

Ya lo sabe.

(cállate, cállate, cállate).

 **(25)**

La verdad es que.

— Sueño cada noche contigo desde que te conozco —confiesa a la nada con un terrible malhumor.

La Yoriko del mundo real se exalta y juguetea con sus dedos.

— Tal vez estás enamorado de mí.

 _Tal vez no sueñas conmigo sino con la idea de devorarme completa_ , sugiere la Yoriko de su imaginación.

No tiene idea de a cuál creerle.

— ¿Por qué demonios sigues hablándome? —Inquiere, en su lugar. Y porque prefiere cambiar de tema antes de sacar algo de lo que arrepentirse después.

— B-bueno, uhm, eres el hermano de Touka, ¿es natural no?

 **(19)**

(y él quiere mancillarla;

mentira,

mentira,

menti—)

 **(30)**

Ayato la besa en un impulso, estando los dos solos.

Es un martes y el día es nublado y Touka no está (Touka jamás está, Ayato jura que sus ausencias son apropósito para que él conviva con alguien más que su propia sombra, esta niña-flor por ejemplo). Y piensa que quizá es estúpido, porque Yoriko es de Touka, su amiga, no de él, jamás de él, pero se le incendian los pulmones y no consigue saciarse con su nieve caliente y—

Ayato la muerde, la muerde con fuerza, y se imagina que le está arrancando la garganta.

Yoriko gime un poquito, como pajarito lastimado, entonces.

 _AyatoAyatoAyato_.

— Dime ¿por qué tus colmillos son tan grandes?

(Para comerte mejor).

Él no responde.

 **(27)**

— En realidad me agradas mucho Ayato —susurra la Yoriko del mundo real, con la voz ahogada en vergüenza, y aparta los ojos hacia el piso de mosaicos y mariposas con alas arrancadas que se retuercen en éste intentando alzar vuelo.

— Tú a mí no —responde hosco. Finge además no ver los insectos en agonía bajo sus pies.

 _Sin embargo, tú me deseas aún así ¿verdad?_ añade la Yoriko de su imaginación.

Le tiembla el alma con enojo. No puede evitarlo.

 **(33)**

Muévete directo al final del libro. Sáltate la secuencia del título del último capítulo.

Se acerca el show antes del "Felices por Siempre".

(esta no es la historia que tú piensas).

 **(39)**

Cuando él la toca ella se vuelve purpurina y polvo entre sus manos. (Es su pecado original).

Y entiende que al soñar con ella Yoriko jamás despertará a su lado.

Pero.

Ayato se niega a soñar con Yoriko después de eso. Pues antes que ser un casi-niño dispuesto a convertirse en hombre él es, él es—

Una bestia, un ghoul.

Y ella es tonta y ridícula y amable y tierna y despreciable y fea.

Tan, tan deliciosa.

Y tan humana que.

(Le da asco y ganas de vomitar).

Descubre, no obstante, y de súbito, que le gustaría tomarla de las manos y rompérselas en dos. Sostener su porcelana fina, así sea un instante efímero.

 **(46)**

— Ayato...

— Shhh. Eres molesta.

 **(40)**

Hay una chica—

Se llama Yoriko (la del mundo real) y sigue al Lobo a través del bosque, sin importarle los peligros que pueda encontrar en el camino, descendiendo por entre las ramas y las espinas y el barro que le ensucia los zapatos y la conciencia. Se llama Yoriko (la de su imaginación) y suelta risitas tímidas de amapola que flotan en el aire al besarle la punta de la nariz y que Ayato entrecierre los ojos, como irritado.

Se llama Yoriko, es un girasol, y él le lame la punta de los huesos.

 **(43)**

(él quiere quererla;

no puede,

no puede

no pue—)

 **(48)**

Entonces, un día, sin avisarle a nadie, Ayato se va.

No se despide. Por qué debería. Son sólo un montón de pacifistas inútiles y su tonta hermana y esa humana aborrecible (a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, guarda en su ventrículo izquierdo a la Yoriko de su imaginación porque es egoísta).

Y le roba un tanto de su luz artificial a la del mundo real.

(es que allá a donde se dirige se está muy obscuro).

Resulta que al final el Lobo sólo le ha arrebatado una cosa insignificante a Caperucita, algo que hace tum-tum.

No vale nada.

 **(44)**

Voltea el centro de la página. Intenta leerlo desde el principio hasta el final sin hacer trampa alguna.

Esta no es una historia de caballeros en armadura y dragones y un beso del verdadero amor.

(Esta historia, sabes, es la que acabas de leer).

 **(50)**

Y ellos viven—


End file.
